


Fake Alpha

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Platonic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Vampire Bites, Vampire Osaki Shotaro, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Werewolf Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Jisung runs away from home during the heat cycle. He doesn’t want to follow his society laws, when his body felt nothing.He takes refuge Shotaro’s apartment and winds up getting him involved in pretending being his Alpha, in front of packs.
Relationships: Osaki Shotaro/Park Jisung
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home isn’t a place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644884) by [MistIolite (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite). 
  * Inspired by [Constant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503008) by [Redpanda18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpanda18/pseuds/Redpanda18). 



> After receiving a few comments of me not to orphan, I decided to continue my orphan fic Home Isn’t a Place.
> 
> When I read Redpanda18’s amazing detailed fic, it inspired me to write this.

Jisung felt no attraction or urge during the mating cycle. He wanted no part of it.

So, he disguised his scent and fled out of the country with his parents savings for college.

Right now, he’s sitting in airplane seat with his iPad in front of him while he shouldered the phone by his ear.

“Roommates? I dunno, my home has one room to sleep in.” Shotaro’s voice through the speaker sounded unsure.

“No problem, it’s only a suggestion. I would pay for rent, groceries and tv channels.” Jisung looks through hotels on his computer while on the plane.

“Um. I’m on a liquid diet lately, maybe drop off laundry instead of food?”

Jisung rubbed his eyes at the prices, while keeping the phone under his ear. “Sure, whatever small thing you need.”

———————————————————-

Once, Jisung arrived at Shotaro’s place. He got greeted by such pale white skin than the last time they saw each other.

“Jisung, wow you grew taller than me.” Shotaro smiled warmly while sporting sweatpants and black tee shirt.  
His blonde dyed hair reeked Jisung’s strong nostrils.

Jisung smiled awkwardly, trying to not look rude after just getting accepted to living with him.

Shotaro looks around before deciding to give him a quick tour of the tiny apartment.

Jisung listens intently on him while ignoring his phone vibrating in his pocket.


	2. Blood

In the middle of the night, Jisung tossed and turned in the futon bed, or what’s left of it since his nails sliced most of up by accident.

He took noticed of Shotaro’s head staring down at him from his bed.

“I knew you’re a werewolf, since the day we met.” Shotaro smiled, His smile fell. “You’re bleeding.”

Jisung hugged his hands to cover them which made more cuts. “I’ll leave, just let me cut my nails-“

“Can I see your hands?” Shotaro climbs down from his bed to sit in front of Jisung.

“Why?” Jisung asked cautiously.

“Even, If I bring you a towel you’ll cut that and me too. I can bite them off.”

“No, I can get a knife-“

“I don’t own knifes Jisung San. I need to wake up early tomorrow for work, please let me help as a friend. I won’t bite your skin.”

Jisung swallowed thickly at Shotaro, who is not moving an inch to get his permission.

“I never bitten you when we slept over at my friend’s house on the same bed, or the many times you got a nosebleed.” Shotaro tries to reassure him.

Jisung frowned he knew he had no choice, if there are vampires nearby they would’ve pounced, on his hands at this hour.

He reluctantly scooted close to Shotaro before giving him his scratched up hands with extended claws.

“Is that a yes?” Shotaro asked softly to confirm it.

Jisung nodded with a closed mouth frown. He winced as Shotaro bit into nails, like he’s food. 

A few minutes later, all the nails were on the ground. It surprised Jisung, how much self control Shotaro has to not taste his blood near his face.

“You can clean my hands off too, if you wanted. Unless, that might tempt you to bite me-“Jisung got interrupted as Shotaro licked off the blood hungrily.

Once he finished, Shotaro’s lips was filled with his blood. 

Shotaro smiled. “Your blood is surprisingly tasty, considering your kind is known to taste sour.”

Jisung looked taken back as Shotaro kissed his hands.


	3. Text

Jisung leans on the door entrance, as he watches Shotaro put on his work apron.

He asks out of nowhere. “Soo uh, you drink blood for a living?”

“I drink some of my friend’s blood in exchange for yen.” Shotaro answered immediately.

“But, your living this tiny place.” 

Shotaro turns to look at him. “My mom is CEO of our family bakeries, soon I’ll take over her place.”

“This is better than a mansion?” Jisung frowned at his surroundings.

“I love the busy city life. Anyways, I’m gonna go, bye.” Shotaro waved before heading out.

Jisung waved back before the door closed. He pulled out his phone to block a few numbers until a familiar one popped up in a text.

-Jisung, are you okay? At least answer me your parents are devastated you left without telling them.

Jisung texted back, one of his Alpha’s his mom chosen for him. -Yeah, I am taking care of myself.

-You should come back home then, before they find out you’re living with a vampire. 

Jisung eyes widen. -You’re already here?

-I never left you alone.

Jisung puts away his phone.


	4. Agreement

After a few weeks, it’s been quiet at home ever since Jisung took on a job as waiter for nearby restaurant. 

He usually stops by Shotaro’s bakery to eat a cupcake while chatting about their high school past.

“I didn’t think you ever come back to Japan. I’d figure you move to another city, not a country.” Shotaro grinned behind the counter.

“Pack issues, I’ll probably go back in a month.” Jisung spoke while eating. Wanting to end it with that, but it made Shotaro more curious.

“Pack, are you a Beta then?” Shotaro whispered the question.

Jisung swallowed the remains of his cupcake. He answered him awkwardly. “Does it matter to you, if I was?”

“Well no, I’m only curious as any friend would be..” Shotaro continued then sounding stress. “Am I gonna get jealous omegas knocking on my door?”

“The Omega’s don’t have feelings for me. None of them bit me yet.” Jisung rubbed the back of his head. “Can you be my Alpha?”

Shotaro stares.

Jisung’s deep voice faltered upon the look feeling like hiding under a rock. “It’s only pretending, to get them off my back-forget I said anything I will move out-“

Shotaro interrupted with a whisper to not alarmed his customers. “I will have to bite you as proof, what I get out of it you’ll be my only food source.”

Jisung looked hesitant. “My blood mixed with yours daily? You’re talking about turning us into hybrids.”

“For too long it will, those are my terms if you want my help.”


	5. Bites

They both sat close to another on the couch to the point their legs touched. Neither one of them, actually wanted to go along with this.

“We’re just two guys against a whole pack, they’ll kill us, or me specifically for taking what’s theirs.” Shotaro mutters under his breath bitterly.

“You should’ve gone to another pack for this.” Shotaro scolded as he now looks at him.

“It would be the same situation-“ Jisung tensed up as Shotaro hovers by his neck.

“I’m starving, Jisung. If we’re doing this now, just know there’s no leaving me unless I find a replacement.”

“I figured.”

“You’ll quit your job, wear my clothes, even sleep on my bed. We’re gonna sell it good to them.” Shotaro tells him before his fangs dug into his skin.

Jisung shut his eyes tightly at the sudden sharp pain in his neck. Quite weird he doesn’t hate it, it triggered something in him to bite back. He wasn’t thinking straight, it felt like in the moment.

He bit on his cheek, which cause Shotaro to think he wanted him to let go.

Jisung got forcibly pulled back leaving a bite wound on Shotaro’s cheek and met his eyes and bloody lips.

“You bit me?” Shotaro simply asked him softly 

Jisung looks away in shame unable to explain himself.


	6. Mirror

The morning was awkward between them, they never slept last night due to not being use to sleeping next to another guy.

Jisung kept fixing his polo shirt collar to cover the bite, but sadly Shotaro bit him too high up. If only it wasn’t the summer where he can get away with scarfs.

He awkwardly side glanced at Shotaro who’s trying to put makeup over his own, but it keeps leaving dark blotch.

“Maybe invest on getting a full size bed?” Jisung spoke as he gave up caring if his co workers tease him about his scarf.

Shotaro flinched at the sting of applying blush again. “It’ll cover the whole room, tho.”

Jisung picked up a comb from the counter, and started to brush Shotaro’s hair, since the Japanese was stressed thinking about the bite.

“No one ever bitten me, it made me want to join in.” Jisung explained briefly with redden cheeks.

“Well, that’s still bad. What have I gotten myself into? I’m actually showing up to work looking like this.” Shotaro covered his face with his arms on the bathroom sink counter.

Jisung rubs his shoulders to comfort him.


	7. Alpha visits

Jisung was expecting one of Alpha’s to show up sooner or later, to drag him back home. 

But not like this in the public restroom of his workplace.

“I didn’t think you get desperate enough to get him to bite you.” Renjun stares at the sight plain view.

Jisung finishes up, before washing his hands. He spoke. “I’m already claimed, so just go-“

“No you’re not.” Renjun blocked the bathroom door.

Jisung glared as Renjun informs him. “ You could’ve paid an actual Alpha to resolve all this.”

“I’m not gonna have a lot of won forever to pay them, plus It’ll hurt Shotaro feelings.”

“That bite only transfers blood, none of the Alpha’s are gonna think twice about it. Pack up after your shift.” Renjun orders him.

“I’m not going back there Renjun Hyung, I bit him too-“

“Out of playfully mood Jisung, its not the same, sorry-“ Renjun blinks taken back as Jisung shows him his neck.

“It might not mean something to us, but it does to him as vampire.” Jisung lied through his teeth.

Renjun touched the two holes before pulling his hand away from the sting. “Even so, the others won’t care. I can only keep your location a secret for so long-“

Jisung stood still as Renjun got headlock by Shotaro from behind. “You left work to get here?”

“I just put bread in the oven.” Shotaro tells him before giving a worried expression. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah he’s my adopted Hyung with his own pack.” Jisung then introduces abruptly. “Hyung, this is my Alpha Shotaro.”

Shotaro immediately lets go before bowing to the shorter male.


	8. Dissatisfied

Jisung covered his neck as he complained. “Why not bit in the same area? I’m gonna have holes all over my neck.”

Shotaro pulled his hands away while laughing a bit. “To me, It’s like eating food off the floor or leftover food left in the fridge for weeks.”

Jisung wince at the close proximity of his face by the other side of his neck. 

Shotaro pulled away sensing the unease. “Do you want to end this? I’m not a real Alpha anyway.”

“I might bite you again.”

Shotaro pulled up a grin. “We’ll work that out if that’s the only issue. You can come to me if you don’t feel uncomfortable or I can call my friends.”

Jisung stared in disbelief, he never came across an vampire who’s patient.

He.glanced at Shotaro who goes on his phone while waiting for his decision. He’ll never find an Alpha like him, vampire or not.

Jisung scooted close to his side before touching his cheeks. He leaned over.his neck before sinking his fangs into it.

What’s the goal since Shotaro has no blood? Honestly, he doesn’t taste anything its like hollow air for his teeth.

Jisung lets go of his skin feeling disappointed

Shotaro tilts his head as Jisung had his back turned to him.

“I won’t bite you again, if my backside is turned.” Jisung blinks profusely as his body got pulled into Shotaro’s lap.  
He laid flat looking up at Shotato confused.

“I’m not feeling hungry, let’s watch a movie instead.” Shotaro turns the tv on in front of him. 

Jisung assumes Shotaro is feeling insecure or rejected by something beyond his control.


	9. I can’t give what you want either

In the middle of the cold night, Jisung huddled up under the covers for warmth. He made sure to avoid close contact with Shotaro since the guy winds up being almost cold as an ice cube, during this time.

He rested his chin on two pillows he put between them to avoid accidents. “How did you became a vampire, did you sign yourself up on the internet?”

Shotaro answered him while looking up at the ceiling. “Um, I helped this boy back in grade school from bullies. But, he didn’t know how to control it and bit me too.”

“You must’ve regretted it for long time, not having warmth or eating any food. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not so bad, I found him again on social media we’re actually friends now. A bit of a talker tho, for my liking.” Shotaro sighed.

Jisung laid back down flat. “I guess you don’t cuddle with other vampires or bite one another to express love, like my kind does.”

“We give each other company telepathically or erase memories, I’ve been told that but never experienced it.” 

We’ve both crave things the other can’t give. Renjun Hyung was right, they won’t believe this.  
Jisung thought bitterly to himself, before going to sleep.


	10. What if I felt it became real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro’s pov

Shotaro gotten ask to cover an interview for a possible candidate for the bakery, while the supervisor went to take in a cake order.

He opened the door to find his tall Beta wearing his old clothes. He personally doesn’t like the term Beta or Alpha, but that’s Jisung culture.

His own scent from the clothes fills the room like Jisung is his property. Kinda weird, yet a little cute.

Shotaro clears his throat to get Jisung’s attention away from his iPad.

“I thought someone else was interviewing me.” Jisung smiled awkwardly as Shotaro stands next to him with hand on desk.

“A few months ago, I recall a certain caller asking how to boil rice and vented how difficult it was.” Shotaro smiled slightly.

“I know, I was impatient back then but I grown curious about baking.”

Shotaro sighed before talking the seat next to him instead of the middle one. “Um, can we talk about our situation?”

Jisung turns off his iPad.

Shotaro pulled out winter gloves from his pocket before taking Jisung’s hands. “Why not, we make them see us in a new light? That you’re my other half, my equal.”

His heart fell upon Jisung immediately breaks free while looking opposed to such an idea.

“I’m born a Beta, that fact won’t change.”

Shotaro quickly apologized. “It was wrong of me to change how you feel.”

“This whole thing is fake for them, am I missing something?” Jisung sounded confused.

Shotaro said nothing, he refrained from bitting others and they sleep in the same bed.

How is that their business?

“You bit me first like I was the beta, i didn’t make you do that, nor cared since it was you.” Shotaro tries again.

Jisung compromised not getting Shotaro’s point. “It’s new to me, let’s only pretend when there’s alpha’s around, we don’t need to practice anymore.”

Jisung never received this kind of love genuinely before. He only seen it as personal gain for the Alpha or me.  
Shotaro thought to himself.


	11. Keeps getting distracted while training

Jisung standing in the middle of their tiny living room after moving the couch out of the way. 

They’re currently training each other but so far it show little progress.

“Your fangs are quite small for a werewolf Is it because your a Beta?” Shotaro says behind him in blue pjs.

Jisung crossed his arms looking up at the clock above him. “Yes, but they don’t go for the back, it’s less intimidating of power.” 

He raised his eyebrows as he felt claw tips touched his shoulder. He immediately turned around with the intention to bite back.

Once, he turned around arms entrapped his waist he blinks at Shotaro’s smiling face.

“The opposite for us, we find them most vulnerable back turned.” Shotaro looks up at him.

Jisung looks down at his face. “This is not gonna work. They’re trained to protect us Beta’s, since childhood.” 

“They might not let you leave the second heat cycle.” Shotaro rested his head on Jisung’s chest.

Jisung blinks down at his scalp. He never received a hug from somebody else, besides his relatives.

The cold body hugging his own warm one wasn’t like a cold shower, but rather it’s quite cooling.


	12. Claimed unintentionally

Jisung still surprised in himself for agreeing to attending a party full of Shotaro’s kind. Do they serve human blood in wine glasses?

It goes against what his parents and teachers taught him, these private gatherings are considered illegal to the public.

Still, a mystery to him on what chemical got mixed in with blood to get drunk on it-

His vampire friends didn’t seem to share his happiness. Jisung winced at the worried expressions toward Shotaro. 

“Can we talk alone, Taro, Excuse us.” YangYang gently pulled Shotaro away from his side.

Shotarp looks to Jisung a bit tipsy. “I’ll be back, don’t leave without having one drink.”

Jisung watched as they went to the corner which made him alone and strangely jealous.

He awkwardly left the group and went over to the familiar person sitting on the couch.

“Jungwoo Hyung?” Jisung whispered as he takes a seat next to him.

Jungwoo smiled at him. “Ready to go home? I see he left you available to eat.”

Jisung shook his head.

“He can’t give you what you want.”

Jisung said nothing.

“He’s missing out because of you too and gonna hate you for it later on in life.” Jungwoo sighed.

He frowned as Jungwoo pull him into a hug. “Let him be with his own kind. He’ll be happier.”

“Hyung, I’ll let him go once things are settled.” Jisung felt guilty for enjoying the warmth.

“You’re being selfish and risking his safety. If you love him, don’t drag him down further.” Jungwoo touched Jisung’s hair.

Jisung caved in seeing this is the right thing to do. “I’ll pack-“ his mouth stopped working at Jungwoo got pulled away and shoved to the floor.

“I don’t care what he agree to with you, I’m not returning that giant full side bed.” Shotaro spoke quietly while keeling on his back.

Jungwoo laughed slightly from below. “I get it, I’ll back off. Can I get up?”

“Jisung, if you’re not happy with me then run somewhere else, not ever to packs!” Shotaro turned his attention to Jisung.

Jisung took notice Shotaro’s eyes were red, before he fainted. He tries lifting him to the couch.

He ignored his old bite wounds stinging his neck.

“Hyung, is Shotaro drunk?”

Jungwoo helps Shotaro onto the couch before replying. “I seen that look before, he claimed you out of jealousy.”

Jisung blinks profusely.


	13. I can’t see you right now

Ever since that night at the party, Jisung dropped off Shotaro at his apartment before leaving for a hotel.

He couldn’t be in the same room as him, much less sleep on the same bed. It’s all confusing.

Is he even a Beta anymore? Or maybe, he still is since the Japanese took away his right to choose-

Jisung dismissed those bitter accusations, knowing Shotaro just reacted to protect him.

So, right now he’s on couch researching vampires bonds on his iPad. 

His phone vibrates on table which made Jisung sigh, assuming Shotaro sobered up and wondered why he wasn’t home too.

He answers the phone to ease his only Alpha? It’s a work in progress.

“Are you out eating late, you do know that’s bad for your health?”

Jisung instinctively covered his neck with his free hand. “I’m fine, just wanted space. Are you doing okay?”

“Um, yes now that you’ve answered. Do you wanna talk?”

Jisung chuckled awkwardly. “I don’t know what I am now, because of you.”

“Jisung, I’m sorry-“

“I know you didn’t mean for this to happen but I don’t want to talk right now.” Jisung interrupted as he pressed end call.


	14. Caught fallen off the mirror by you

Two days later, Jisung came back home without intending to, he honestly wasn’t ready to face him so soon.

He’s currently supporting his upper half on Shotaro’s bathroom sink, while still kneeling in the hotel mirror.

He blames himself for being a little curious in his research, plus with lack of sleep tampered his logic.

Shotaro sitting up in the bathtub, not seemed to noticed him as he washes his arms in silence.

Jisung blinks at the strong presence the other radiating, and seeing his dripping black hair looked so different than the blonde color-

The Japanese side glanced him finally noticed someone was in his bathroom. His eyes widen.

Jisung tries moving again. “I’m sorry for intruding but how do I get unstuck?”

“I think you can only come forward, not back.” Shotaro gestured with his hands.

Jisung felt a bit silly not trying that. He toppled over the sink, but felt grabbed onto to prevent from falling head first.

He looked up to see Shotaro’s light gray hues watching above him. It felt strangely comfy despite how cold his chest is.

“Did you eat breakfast yet? I could offer advice.” Shotaro asks him softly.

Jisung snapped out of it to answer. “Am I vampire or-“

“Not really, you’re just sharing pieces of me..” Shotaro looks away.


End file.
